Quand Sherlock s'ennuie
by Lisen-chan
Summary: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BRIAN ! pour une fille sympa, qui les aime tout comme nous. en ce jour, je t'offre mes mots, et Sherlock et John en plus :) - OS - YAOI


_**Disclameur**__** : rien à moi, tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle à qui ont doit ces merveilleux personnages.**_

_**Paring**__** : Sherlock & John**_

_**Rating**__** : T**_

_**Synopsie : Londres la Belle se meurt dans la chaleur d'un mois d'Août, quand une idée invraisemblable nait dans l'esprit de Sherlock. et qui va en faire les frais ? - OS - Yaoi - cadeau d'anniversaire pour une nana sympa :)**_

_**Blabla de l'auteure**__** : Cet OS est dédié à SomeCoolName dont c'est l'anniversaire. Alors joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que ça te plaira ^^**_

_**J'avoue être partie dans un délire sans nom, sans aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec un anniversaire mais l'important, c'est de voir nos deux petits mecs se tourner autour, non ?**_

* * *

« Bon sang, Holmes, pouvez-vous m'expliquer à quoi tout ça rime ?

- J'expérimente, Watson.

- Et pourquoi, par Dieu, voulez-vous le faire sur moi ? »

Holmes leva les yeux vers ceux du médecin, des orbes bleus dans lesquelles brillaient les éclairs de colère contenue qui envahissait l'ancien militaire à ce moment là. Ils restèrent à se juger du regard un moment avant que le brun ne soupire en baissant les épaules, las de devoir expliquer une situation qui lui semblait, à lui, tellement simple et limpide.

« J'expérimente la véracité d'un proverbe venant de notre cher Lestrade.

- Mais… comment en êtes-vous venu à parler à Lestrade ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez aucunes enquêtes en cours.

- C'est exact, aucune. Pas le moindre petit mystère. Pas la queue d'un début d'énigme. Rien ! »

Holmes se décolla du médecin contre lequel il était collé et ce dernier en profita pour tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements malmenés par le logicien. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand il avisa le détective qui tournait en rond comme une bête en cage. Elle était revenue, sa pire angoisse… Le grand Sherlock Holmes s'ennuyait.

Et quand le regard chocolat commença à lorgner la boite dans laquelle se trouvait enfermée sa vieille amie, sa solution à 7%, John décida de faire du mieux qu'il pourrait pour occuper son ami pour qu'il ne retombe pas dans les vices d'où il avait eu un mal de chien à le faire sortir. En soupirant, il s'arracha du mur contre lequel le brun l'avait plaqué quelques minutes auparavant et alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil, incitant d'un geste de la main son ami à faire de même dans le sien.

« Je m'ennuie, John… C'est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu connaitre. Londres est une ville morte. Et sans aucuns morts, non plus.

- La chaleur de ce mois d'Août a invité tous le monde à fuir la capitale pour trouver un peu de fraicheur dans les campagnes. Et les criminels ne sont que des hommes, eux aussi ont chauds.

- Et vous ? Que faites-vous donc là, à me pomper l'air ? La femelle que vous courtisez depuis un temps ne vous a-t-elle pas proposé de partir à la campagne avec elle ?

- Ne reportez pas le problème sur moi, Holmes. Là, on parlait de vous et de votre visite à Lestrade qui, je dois bien l'avouer, m'étonne au plus haut point vu le peu de considération que vous avez pour ce pauvre homme.

- Je vous l'ai pourtant dis, mais vous n'écoutez pas ! Comme d'habitude… »

Le logicien s'enferma dans un silence boudeur tandis que le médecin fronçait les sourcils, légèrement agacé par le comportement puéril de son ami. Il aurait du en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps qu'il connaissait l'homme, mais il savait se rendre parfaitement imbuvable quand l'ennuie étreignait cet esprit toujours aux aguets.

« Bien, soit. S'il faut que je le devine, allons-y. vous êtes allé voir ce cher Lestrade parce que vous vous ennuyez…

- Vous ne devinez rien, vous ne faite que reformuler l'évidence même.

- Fermez-la un instant, voulez-vous ?... Vous êtes allé le voir pour… oooh, vous êtes allé le voir pour réclamer une enquête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seul un silence boudeur répondit au blond dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un franc sourire, il avait donc vu juste.

« Et que vous a-t-il donc dit pour que vous vous jetiez sur moi dès mon retour ?

- Un proverbe.

- Un proverbe ?

- Êtes-vous sourd, mon cher Watson ?

- Non, juste complètement perdu. Quel est ce proverbe qui à bien pu mettre le plus grand esprit logique existant dans cet état ?

- Un proverbe qu'il me faut mettre à l'épreuve pour en prouver la véracité ou non… Ça m'obsède, John. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide, je ne peux le faire seul.

- Soit… Quel est ce proverbe ?

- "Un trou est un trou et une bite n'a pas d'œil" »

Un lourd silence tomba dans l'appartement échauffé. Les deux hommes, immobiles, s'observèrent en silence pendant une longue minute, un air effaré sur le visage du blond, un air sérieux sur celui du brun.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu.

- Je m'en vais. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le blond attrapa sa canne et s'apprêta à sortir quand le logicien le rattrapa d'un mot.

« Vous m'aviez dis que vous m'aideriez. »

La main sur la poignée, Watson se stoppa en jurant entre ses lèvres. Dieu, qu'il pouvait l'énerver cet homme ! Se retournant en soupirant, il fit claquer sa canne sur le plancher, ne se souciant pas de déranger Mrs Hudson, partie elle aussi à la campagne pour fuir les chaleurs délirantes de cet été hors norme.

« Pourquoi moi pour l'amour du ciel ?! Pourquoi pas une prostituée prise au hasard dans la rue ?

- L'idée d'explorer _votre_ fondement m'a paru bien plus alléchante.

- Holmes !

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes… vous êtes… rhaa, laissez tomber !

- Parlez, puisque vous avez commencé.

- Et comment auriez-vous pu prouver ou non la véracité de ce proverbe, qui, je tiens à le signaler, tient plus d'une grivoiserie de taverne que d'un proverbe, en vous jetant sur moi pour me faire subir cet outrage ? Avez-vous le moindre point de comparaison avec une autre personne ? »

Un autre silence s'étira suite à la diatribe du médecin, qui se tenait toujours bien droit sur le seuil de leur appartement. Puis un mince sourire fleurit sur les lèvres fines du logicien qui plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

« Évidemment que oui. »

La réponse choqua tant le blond qu'il en entrouvrit la bouche sans que le moindre son n'en sorte, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais… Qui ?

- Vous voulez une liste par ordre alphabétique ou chronologique ?

- Taisez-vous. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Holmes, taisez-vous.

- L'amour de Dieu ? Oh John… Vous savez pourtant très bien ce que je pense de cette supercherie à grande échelle qu'est l'église.

- Holmes…

- Je ne me tairais que si vous consentez, John ! »

Holmes s'était levé de son fauteuil, pointant un index accusateur sur la poitrine de son ami qui se recula et se retrouva une nouvelle fois au pied du mur. Ou de la porte cette fois.

« Je ne m'adonnerais pas à une activité réprouvée par l'église et par la société, quoi que vous pensiez des deux.

- Allons, John, ne soyez pas si catégorique et si conventionnel.

- Je pourrais vous en coller une.

- Vous êtes médecin.

- J'ai fait la guerre, je vous rappelle.

- Dans un hôpital en tant que médecin-militaire.

- J'ai aussi eu mes mauvais jours. **(*)**

- Si cela vous plait, je vous laisserais expérimenter la véracité ou non de ce soit disant proverbe vous aussi. Sur moi.

- ...Vous êtes le diable incarné.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ? »

Avec un sourire ravageur, le logicien prit la main du médecin qui rechigna encore un peu avant de réussir à entrainer le blond dans la chambre la plus proche.

Il ne s'ennuyait plus. Et il pressentait que son ennuie allait l'abandonner pour longtemps, tant que ce médecin aux allures d'ange resterait à ses cotés.

* * *

_**(*) : Passage extrait de la série Sherlock, parce que j'adore ce passage, qu'il me fait rire à chaque fois. Alors oui, je copie, fait un plagia, et si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin. En silence.**_

_**SCN, ça t'a plu ? si oui, j'en suis heureuse. sinon, ben j'aurais déliré toute seule, c'est moins fun mais bon XD**_


End file.
